Dr. Yap (Character)
:For the episode, see Dr. Yap (Episode). Dr. Yap is a character in Bob's Burgers. His first major appearance is in Dr. Yap and My Big Fat Greek Bob as main antagonist and is voiced by Ken Jeong. Personality Dr. Yap has a highly positive attitude and tries to befriend many of his patients. One some occasions he has been prone to negative behavior through jealousy as seen when he had a crush on Gayle and when finds out Gayle and Bob's perceived romantic entanglement. At the end of the episode, Dr. Yap lies about not having pain medication and and tortures Bob by removing a tooth without anesthetic so he can steal more money from Bob's insurance. In the episode My Big Fat Greek Bob when his fellow alumni start looking up to and worshipping Bob instead of him he creates a convoluted scheme involving a rival fraternity stealing their mascot and setting them up for prank that would have lead to an expulsion. Yap showed no real concern at this possibly except that he was looked up to. History He was first seen in painting form in Art Crawl when Tina paints a nude picture of him. Bob decides to switch family dentists, but Tina tries to stop him. He makes his first physical appearance in Dr. Yap where Bob visits him for a procedure and gets given drugs that make him loopy. As a result, he mistakes Gayle for his wife and kisses her. He seeks help from Dr. Yap after the incident, who attempts to seduce Gayle using instruction from the Prince of Persuasia. Along with the story, Tina reveals that she has a crush on him. At the end of the episode, Dr. Yap tortures Bob by removing a tooth without anesthetic because of Gayle and Bob's perceived romantic entanglement. In My Big Fat Greek Bob it is revealed Dr. Yap is an alumni from the fraternity Beta Upsilon Pi (ΒΥΠ), he often visits the fraternity's house and is known by the name Slow Hand. When Bob who is the fraternity's temporary chef starts hanging out there and impressing the fraternity after help them with a stunt. Dr. Yap starts to grow insane with jealousy and creates a convoluted scheme involving a rival fraternity stealing their mascot and setting them up for prank that would have led to an expulsion. His plan almost succeeded until Bob convinced the fraternity not to, until Yap activated the prank. In the end both him and Bob ended banned from the campus grounds. In The Kids Run Away, he is shown to be slightly afraid of Louise, as he does not want Bob to tell her that Dr. Yap slightly disobeyed her instruction to wait ten minutes before telling anyone that she had run away. (He waited eight.) Louise is later taken back to Dr. Yap's dentistry office by Gayle who makes it seem like a secret agent game. In Glued, Where's My Bob?, he is contacted by the Belcher Family to assist in getting Bob off the toilet seat that he is glued to. In "Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street", he is revealed to be the culprit stealing candy from trick or treaters on Ocean Avenue during the Candy Crawl. Using various disguises he steals the candy and has the candy incinerated by Owen. He does this because the resulting cavities from eating sugar would keep him busy all winter and he wanted to go skiing. Trivia *Dr. Yap was named for writer Wendy Molyneux's real-life dentist, Dr. Janice Yap, DDS.https://twitter.com/WendyMolyneux/status/971802200153382912 Molyneux also voices Yap's hygienist in "Dr. Yap." *Owns a blue guitar (a Yamaha Pacifica) that he keeps and sometimes plays in his office dubbed "Greta", he also has a talkbox accessory to go with it. His nickname at the Beta Pi Upsilon frat house, Slow Hand is likely derived from that of Eric Clapton's, also a guitar player *Twice in the series Bob has threatened to switch to a different dentist from him. The first was in Art Crawl after Tina paints him in the nude and again after he is exposed as the perpetrator of the prank war in My Big Fat Greek Bob. *Drives a yellow car with the license plate, BRN2DRLU. (Possibly "born to drill you".) *Dr. Yap’s voice actor, Ken Jeong is a real-life doctor. *The word yap is another meaning for the word mouth. *Dr. Yap is Asian (My Big Fat Greek Bob) Quotes *"Your negligent flossing habits are funding my one way ticket to Pound Town." *"Your tooth is a king now, it's got a crown on it." *"Children lead to intercourse." *"Last time I was out in the wilderness, I had to snap a wolf's neck while holding an orphan." *"And that's where I had my first French hug, that's where you feel a girl's armpits." *”What’s that Greta? You ticklish? You ticklish? You want me to tickle you? You want me to tickle you?” Appearances Season 1 * Art Crawl (first appearance in Tina's drawing) Season 2 *Dr. Yap (first physical appearance) Season 4 *My Big Fat Greek Bob *The Kids Run Away *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) (non speaking cameo) Season 6 *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 8 *Sleeping with the Frenemy Season 9 *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? (non-speaking cameo) Gallery Dr. Yap.png|Tina's nude picture of Dr. Yap, as seen in Art Crawl. Dr Yap-1.jpg Dr Yap-2.jpg Dr Yap-3.jpg References External Links *Dr. Yap - Villains Wiki Category:Characters Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Love interest Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Doctors Category:Secondary Characters